Pokemon: Hoenn adventures
by ThepicLink1996
Summary: Red is headed to the Hoenn Region to compete in the Hoenn League. To find out what happens you must read. The two main characters are not the same from Pokemon Adventures. So yeah, some bad language. So, enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon

The Hoenn adventures

Chapter One: The ship attack

The oceans are home to many water-types Pokémon, and are one of the ways of transportation for people in the Pokémon world. Rippling across the ocean was a ferry from the Kanto region that was headed for the Hoenn region. The ferry was full people going for vacation, but there was one trainer. Inside the ship a boy was walking around and looking around. He was 14, had black hair, and had eyes that were a mixture of red and blue. He was wearing blue jeans, red and black shoes, a white shirt, black fingerless gloves with a red band at the end. He also had a red and black vest and a red hat with a white pokeball on it, but he wasn't wearing them at the time. This boy's name is Red Kaki. Red was looking for his starter Pokémon, and best friend, Espeon. He walked out onto the deck and saw her. She was at the pool, entertaining a bunch a people. Shaking his head, Red called out "Espeon!" She looked up and ran over to him. Keeling down, he petted her saying "Don't run off like that. There could be ex-Team Rocket members on this ship." Espeon began to rub up on Red's face, and he laughed. Then two girls came over that looked about his age. The blonde one said "A-are you R-red from P-pallet t-town?" Looking at them, he said "Yeah, I am." Blushing, the brown haired girl asked "So is really true that you and your friends defeated Team Rocket twice?" Standing up, Red said "Yes, it is." Blushing even more, they held out a piece of paper and a pen, they both said "Can we have your autograph?" Smiling, Red took the paper and pen and said "Of course. Now, whose who?" "I'm Sarah," said the blonde girl. "I'm Yuuko," said the brown haired girl. He signed the papers and handed them back to the girls. They thanked him, and walked away with their faces red. He walked over to the side of the ship and looked beyond. Espeon stood on her back legs and put her front ones on the handrail. Red sighed. "I guess Konata was right, we are becoming more famous," he said. "I wonder how she is. And Holly, Crystal, Blue, and Green." He lost in thought about his friends, and then he was brought back out by a rumble that went through out the ship. People were freaking out and the crew members were telling people to stay calm, but no one was listening. People were running all over the place. Getting really annoyed, Red yelled out "Everyone shut the fuck up!" Everyone stopped and looked at him. "We need to calm down," he said calmly. Then an explosion happened on the ship, and Red who was at the door, said "Feel free to freak out now." And he ran to his room to get his vest, hat, and backpack. With his stuff on, he put Espeon back in her Pokeball, and to get off the ship. He ran back on to the deck, and he saw a life boat. He almost got to the boat, but the ship exploded and Red was sent flying. He crashed into the ocean, and blacked out. The next he knew, he was a sandy beach. He looked around and saw that he striped to his boxers. He saw his backpack, hat, gloves, and Espeon's Pokeball near him. "Are you awake," said a voice. He looked around and saw a girl. She was wearing a two piece swimsuit. She has brown hair, blue eyes, and what looked to be fangs. Red was somewhat scared.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: This girl

"Wh-who are you?" Red asked looking at the girl. Smiling, she said "My name is Sapphire Birch, from Littleroot town. And you?" Sitting up slightly he said "Red Kaki, from Pallet town, Kanto." He sat all the way up looking around. He didn't know where he was. "Wow, you come all the way from Kanto?" said Sapphire. "That's a long way from Hoenn." Looking at her, Red asked "I'm in Hoenn?" He got up and started to look around. "So the explosion blasted me that far," Red said. "Yeah," said Sapphire. "I found you in the ocean while I was swimming, I brought you to shore and fixed up your head." Red felt his head, and felt bandages. "I see, thank you," he said. "No problem," she said. "Let's go to my house." She got up, put on her shoes and started to walk. Red put his clothes and ran after her. A little while later, they came upon a house. "This is my house," said Sapphire. "My parents are out, so it's all good." The inside of the house was rather nice; it reminded Red of his house. They took off their shoes, and Red sat down on the couch. "Come, let's go to my room." He Sighed and said "Wow, just sat down."But he followed her to her room. Sapphire's room, again, reminded Red of his room. There was book's about Pokémon, Pokémon figures, many other things, and a big poster of the new Johto champion, Green, one of his best friends. "Wow, so she has posters already?" Red said. "Yeah, she's awesome. I wanna be like her," said Sapphire as put on glasses. "Wow, you wear glasses?" Red asked in amazement. "Yeah, but not when swimming," she said. Then Sapphire started to take her swimsuit off. Red quickly looked away, with his nose starting to bleed. "Something wrong?" asked Sapphire. Red took a little peek at behind him, and saw Sapphire completely naked. The blood came out faster. "W-w-w-where i-is the ba-bathroom?" Red asked desperately. "Down the hall and to the right," she said looking at him. "Thank you" and he ran out. Ten minutes later, he came back into the room with toilet paper in his nose. Sapphire was dressed. She was wearing black biker shorts, a white shirt under a blue with a black neck jacket, white gloves with black fingers, and blue and white bandana. "Wow, you look nice," said Red. "Oh, thank you" said Sapphire smiling. "Come on, I have to get to the Lab."


	3. Chapter 3

"Lab, what lab?" asked Red as they left the house. "My dad's lab," said Sapphire. "So your dad is Professor Birch?" said Red. She shook her head. "He's not my real father," she said as started to climb a tree. "What do you mean?" asked Red. "And why are climbing a tree?" Sapphire sat on one of the branches. "Well," she said. "I never met my real parents. I got lost from them at a really young age. Since I got lost, I've been raised by the wild Pokémon around here. Then a few a months ago, Birch found me. Then he and his wife have took care of me ever since." Red couldn't say anything. It was a rather sad thing to lose your mother and father. "Come on," Sapphire said jumping down from the tree. "Let's get to the lab." They didn't talk very much while walking, as Red was lost in thought. "So, she was raised by Pokémon most of her life. I guess that's why she willingly changed in front of me like that," he thought. "Hey, we're here," Sapphire said. The lab looked rather nice, and was quite big as well. "Pretty nice, but not as nice Oak's lab," said Red smiling. They went inside, and they were greeted by a brown haired man. "Papa!" Sapphire cried out, and ran and hugged him. He hugged her back and said "Hey there Sapphire! Excited for tomorrow?" She jumped up and down yelling, "Yeah!" Red watch what was going on and said "What hell is so special about tomorrow?" The man looked at him, and said "You must be Red from Pallet Town." He nodded and said "You must be Professor Birch." He nodded, held out his hand and the shook hands. "Oak has told me a lot about you," Birch said. "Oak has told me nothing about you," Red said. Birch laughed, and then turned serious. "Are you alright after what happened on the ship?" Red was taken aback with the change of attitude. "Y-yeah. Does anyone know how or who did it?" Birch shook his head. "Ah, I see," said Red slightly depressed. "Anyway, what's so special about tomorrow?" Turning back to happy, Birch said "Tomorrow Sapphire starts her on adventure. And today she gets her first Pokémon" Red looked at her, slightly amused. "So, you're a being trainer, eh?" he said. "What Pokémon do want to start with?" asked Birch. Sapphire thought for a moment, then said "Electrike!" Birch and Red looked at her. Red then pulled out the Hoenn Pokedex he got from Oak and looked up Electrike. "Electrike: The lighting Pokémon. Electrike stores electricity in its long body hair. This Pokémon stimulates its leg muscles with electric charges. These jolts of power give its legs explosive acceleration performance." Red shrugged, and put the Pokedex back. "Are you sure you want that one?" asked Birch. Sapphire nodded. Birch left, then came back with the green and yellow Pokémon. "Ok, Electrike. This is your new trainer. Sapphire sat down on the floor and held out her hand. Electrike slowly went up to her, and rubbed against her. "Ok then," said Birch as Sapphire put Electrike in its Pokeball. Birch held out a Pokedex and 5 five PokeBalls. She took them. The next day came. Red and Sapphire had decided to travel together, as they both were challenging the gyms. Red was waiting near Route 101 for Sapphire as she got ready. "Another adventure is about to begin," he said looking down the route. Sapphire came up to him. They looked at each, and smiled. They brought out their Pokémon, and started to run down the route. Red was now about to start his Hoenn adventure


End file.
